Breaking Bad Episode Title Meanings
This is where you can find the meanings of the title names of every episode. Season 1 Pilot - The name "Pilot" is typically used for the first episode of a television show. On most home video releases, the episode is alternatively titled "Breaking Bad," which of course references Walter beginning to make meth or, as Jesse puts it, "break bad" (Vince Gilligan defines the term as "to raise hell"). The Cat's In The Bag - This commonly means "I can keep the secret." The secret, in this case, meaning: 1) The cancer from Jesse and Skyler, 2) The deaths of Emilio and Krazy 8. ...and the Bag's in the River - The secret's out, and the episode is sort of a second part to "The Cat's In the Bag," continuing that storyline and ending with Walt sharing his secret. Cancer Man - Walter has cancer. Gray Matter - The name of Elliott's company. Gray is also a mixture of white (Walter's last name) and black (the English translation of Elliott's last name). Crazy Handful of Nothin' - A quote from the film Cool Hand Luke, paraphrased by Marie in reference to Walt's poker bluff. May also ironically reference Walt's handful of explosive mercury at the episode's climax. A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal - A quote from the Coen Bros. film Fargo, referencing Walt's desire to avoid violence during his ventures in the drug business. Season 2 Seven Thirty-Seven - $737,000 is how much money Walter estimates he needs to secure his family's future. Also, this is the first of the four episodes with the pink teddy bear flashforwards, the titles of which combine to read "737 Down Over ABQ" ("737" refers to one of the planes that will crash in the Season 2 finale). Grilled - Walt and Jesse are "grilled" (i.e. interrogated) by Tuco. "Grill" also refers to Tuco's dental jewelry. Bit by a Dead Bee - A quote from the film To Have and Have Not. Down - Walt and Jesse both spend the episode in metaphorically low conditions (Walt receiving cold treatment from Skyler, and Jesse being homeless). Also, this is the second of the four episodes with the pink teddy bear flashforwards, the titles of which combine to read "737 Down Over ABQ." Breakage - Jesse uses the word in reference to Pete's incident. The title also refers to Walt exceeding his usual self and breaking through to become a criminal. Peekaboo - Jesse plays Peekaboo with the little boy at Spooge's house. Negro y Azul - Spanish for "black and blue," a slang term for bruising or general pain. They are also the respective colors of Walt's hat and meth. Better Call Saul - Saul Goodman is whom they call when Badger is arrested. It is also Saul's slogan. 4 Days Out - Walt and Jesse spend four days out in the desert. Over - Refers to Walt's plans to retire from the drug business. Also, this is the third of the four episodes with the pink teddy bear flashforwards, the titles of which combine to read "737 Down Over ABQ." Mandala - Circle of life—the episode begins with Combo's death and ends with Skyler going into labor. Phoenix - Phoenix is where Jane was born, as revealed in the next episode. ABQ - Short for Albuquerque. Also, this is the last of the four episodes with the pink teddy bear flashforwards, concluding (and fulfilling) the phrase "737 Down Over ABQ." Season 3 No Mas - Spanish for "no more," representing Walt's desire to leave the meth business. Caballo Sin Nombre - Spanish for "Horse With No Name," the song Walt sings at the beginning and end. I.F.T. - Short for "I fucked Ted," which Skyler says at the end of the episode. Green Light - Gus gives Walt the "green light" to start cooking again. The episode also symbolically ends with a green traffic light. Mas - Spanish for "more," referring to Walt's return to the meth business. It could also refer to Hank looking for more RVs. Sunset - Gus meets The Cousins at sunset, telling them they have his full permission to kill Hank. One Minute - Moments before Hank's encounter with The Cousins, a voice-disguised Gus calls and tells him he has one minute to get out of there alive. I See You - Leonel Salamanca recognizes Walter while lying in the hospital bed. It is also a play on words, since both Hank and Leonel are rushed to the I.C.U. Kafkaesque - The rehab clinic's group leader uses the word to describe Jesse's current situation. Franz Kafka was an author renowned for his visionary and profoundly enigmatic stories that often present a grotesque vision of the world in which individuals burdened with guilt, isolation, and anxiety make a futile search for personal salvation. His complex and impersonal stories are so unique that his name inspired an adjective - Kafkaesque. Fly - The episode focuses on Walt and Jesse's attempts to kill a fly in the lab. Abiquiu - The episode opens with a flashback where Jesse and Jane look at a painting by Georgia O'Keeffe, who once resided in the town of Abiquiu. Half Measures - Mike warns Walt against taking "half measures" (inadequate methods) to solve his current problem with Jesse. Full Measure - Continuing from the previous episode, Walt and Jesse end up reaching a "full measure" in order to save their own lives. Season 4 Box Cutter - The episode opens with a flashback where Gale uses a box cutter to unpack the meth lab equipment. Gus later uses the (presumably) same box cutter to kill Victor. Thirty-Eight Snub - Walt buys a .38 at the beginning of the episode, and practices killing Gus with it. Open House - A subplot focuses on Marie going to open houses and stealing objects to get the stress off of her mind. Bullet Points - As Walter and Skyler discuss acting out a conversation in front of Marie and Hank, Skyler stresses for Walt to read the bullet points that she outlined. Shotgun - Jesse sits in the passenger seat of Mike's car for most of the episode. Cornered - Skyler corners Walt with several questions, as well as incentive to give up Walt Jr's car. She may also feel cornered into leaving because of Walt's actions. In a more literal and symbolic sense, Skyler visits the Four Corners Monument. Problem Dog - Jesse tells his rehab group about a "problem dog" that he killed (when he's actually talking about killing Gale to save Walt). Hermanos - "Los Pollos Hermanos" is the name of Gus' restaurant. It could also imply that Max Arciniega and Gus are the brothers (good friends) of Los Pollos Hermanos, as "hermano" is Spanish for "brother." Bug - Walt bugs Jesse's car. Salud - Spanish for "cheers" or "health," depending on the context. Gus says it at Don Eladio's house, right before he poisons the cartel with his alcoholic gift. Crawl Space - At the end of the episode, Walt breaks down and laughs crazily in the house's crawl space. This may also symbolize the danger closing in on Walt. End Times - A term commonly used to refer to times of imminent doom, apocalypse, or (in some faiths) transformation, all of which could apply to Walt's current predicament. Saul also uses the phrase as he tentatively says goodbye to Jesse. Face Off - Refers to Walt and Gus' final confrontation, as well as the fact that part of Gus' face literally gets blown off. Season 5 Live Free or Die - Refers to New Hampshire's state motto and Walt's mentality about being out from under Gus' and the DEA's thumbs. Madrigal - Madrigal Electromotive GmbH is introduced in this episode. Hazard Pay - Refers to the payments that Mike must make to Dennis and Gus' other former associates in prison, buying their silence. This plot point is what Mike and Walt argue over at the end, and plays an important role in future episodes. Fifty-One - Walt turns 51. It also symbolizes the changing of the balance between Walt and his "Heisenberg" alter ego. Dead Freight - A triple entendre: 1) "Dead freight" is a commerce term for unused cargo space (or the amount owed back for it); 2) Walt and co. burgle a freight train for its methylamine; 3) Todd kills a kid shortly after the robbery. Buyout - Jesse and Mike have a buyout. Walt also reveals that he had a paltry buyout from Gray Matter Technologies, which is largely what now motivates him to build his own empire. Say My Name - Walt uses the phrase as he meets Declan in the desert, forcing the latter to acknowledge him as Heisenberg. The episode's original title was "Everybody Wins," which is the exact line Walt said at the end of the previous episode. Gliding Over All - A poem from Gale's favorite poet. Plus, the episode shows Walt's drug business gliding over everyone.